Pesadilla
by NaomyRO22
Summary: No es Elsanna/[...]¿Por qué me haces daño?.../Hay un hilo de sangre escurriendo de tu boca, tu rostro se ve cansado y con barios cortes, una lágrima recorre toda tu mejilla, tus ropas se encuentran desgarradas y manchadas de carmín, tus pies empiezan hacerse de hielo, tus brazos...[...]


**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

 **" _Pesadilla"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pov Elsa_

Soledad y oscuridad son mis mejores compañías para esta terrible maldición que me fue impuesta desde el día de mi nacimiento.

Me lo recuerdo una y mil veces, intentando convencer a mi alma que es lo mejor, por el bien de los que me rodean, por el bien de los que quiero… por el bien de mi pequeña hermana Anna.

" _No has de abrir tu corazón, no lo dejes salir",_ resuenan estas palabras en mi cabeza tal cual como un eterno y agonizante eco, _"ya la has lastimado, es por su bien", me lo recuerdo cada que estoy a punto de ceder ante las suplicas de mi hermana para que juegue con ella._

" _Ya la has lastimado, es por su bien…"_

Suelto un pesado suspiro y miro a mí alrededor, admirando cada detalle de la estructura de mi imponente palacio de hielo, de mi fortaleza de soledad que e construido. Me abrazo a mí misma, quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, poder abrazar a mi adorada hermana y poder decir el cuanto la adoro.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, creo que son jadeos, eso me sorprende.-Elsa…-Es débil la voz, creo conocerla, los pasos cada vez se escuchan más cercas.

No entiendo como alguien pudo llegar hasta aquí, pero eso no importa, tengo que alejarlo y salvarlo de mí, pero mi sorpresa aumenta al igual que mi miedo al girarme y encontrarme con esa terrible imagen.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a salir, cubro mi boca con mis manos reprimiendo un grito. Solo logro formular un pequeño susurro con tu nombre _–Anna…-_ pierdo todas mis fuerzas al verte en tal estado, intento caminar hasta ti, me tambaleo torpemente, no lo puedo creer, paso saliva amargamente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto en un apenas audible murmullo, temiendo por tu respuesta.

-¿Quién más?, ¿Por qué me haces daño?-Secamente y sin ninguna expresión en tu rostro me respondes, abro mis ojos a mas no poder, no lo puedo creer, ¿yo?, no, no es verdad.

Hay un hilo de sangre escurriendo de tu boca, tu rostro se ve cansado y con barios cortes, una lágrima recorre toda tu mejilla, tus ropas se encuentran desgarradas y manchadas de carmín, tus pies empiezan hacerse de hielo, tus brazos, no, no, no lo puedo creer, corro hasta llegar a ti y te abrazo fuertemente, no quiero perderte.-No, no, NOO ¡Anaaa!...

 _Narración Normal_

La platinada se removía desesperada entre las sedosas sabanas de su acogedora y gran cama, murmurando constantemente "No" y el nombre de su hermana, barias gotas de sudor bañaban su consternado rostro, algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y con un desgarrador grito se levantó abruptamente, sentándose en su cama e intentando regular su respiración; paso sus pálidas manos por su platinado cabello, intentando calmarse, sus ojos se podían ver cristalinos y desorbitados.

Soñolienta y con una gran alborotada cabellera cobriza, la princesa que dormía tranquilamente se levantó, tallando sus ojos con cansancio y succionando la baba que escurría de su boca, mira con una boba sonrisa a su querida hermana.- ¿Elsa?...-pregunto adormilada, sin entender por qué su hermana se vea así de angustiada o que de un momento a otro la temperatura descendió.

La platinada al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermana, giro su cabeza topándose con Anna cabeceando y sin pensarlo más se lanza sobre ella, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de amor y añoro, sin poderse contener más comenzó a llorar cual niña pequeña.

La princesa, estaba sorprendida, sin comprender aún muy bien lo que pasaba solo atino a corresponder el abrazo y sonreír; con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.-Tranquila, aquí estoy…-decía dulcemente en un intento por calmar a su querida hermana, sabia ya lo que paso cuando eran niña, comprendía el por qué la rechazaba.- No tengas miedo, no me lastimaras, estaremos juntas recuerda….-Sabia que pese a que ya hace más de un año había pasado lo del invierno en verano y que casi moría congelada; aun persistían los miedos de Elsa al poderla lastimar y el no poder controlar sus poderes.

Pero lo habían prometido que los problemas que pasaran los afrontarían juntas, como siempre debió de haber sido. -Soy un…-Entre sollozos intentaba hablar, Anna sospecho lo que iba a decir, así que antes que continuara hablando la platinada, la cobriza se le adelanto y dijo firmemente.

-No es tu culpa, recuerda Elsa es una parte de ti, tú lo controlas, es algo muy hermoso….-declaro con total sinceridad, sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa. A lo cual la platinada solo lloro más y se aferró con desespero al pequeño cuerpo de la princesa.

-Ya, ya… todo está bien.-Sin dejarla de abrazar, le dedicaba ocasionalmente un palabra amorosa y le daba algunas palmaditas en su espalda, apoyando a su querida hermana,-Te adoro Elsa…-y deposito cariñosamente un beso en la frente de la platinada, se quedaría así el tiempo que sea necesario; comprendiendo que era demasiado difícil para Elsa, 13 años de completo aislamiento, creyendo que era un mostro, no serían fáciles de superar más no imposible.

La mayor con desesperación se aferraba a la cobriza, no quería que nada ni nadie la alejara de ella en ese momento y agradecía que esa noche su cuñado se encontrara fuera; no sabía exactamente en qué momento la cobriza se escabullo en su habitación y se acostó en su cama, pero eso no le importaba, estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que solo había tenido una muy desagradable pesadilla.-Te adoro…

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _Je, posiblemente a algunos les resulte familiar este fic ya que lo había publicado hace tiempo, de echo fue de los primeros de los que escribí de FROZEN, pero lo borre,_

 _recientemente_ _e decidido corregido y modificado algunas cosa. De echo estaré subiendo todos los fic que borre._

 _Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia._

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
